Losing Yourself
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman has gone through many transformations of his life. One of them was even forced upon him by the infamous Dr. Regal. However, what was going through his mind as he waged an internal battle between Cybeast Gregar?


Within seconds my mind is gone. Pain overrides every function of my body. I can't escape it. Despite this, I've accept my destiny. My body glows bright as the essence of Gregar is downloaded into me. Within seconds I realize my mistake, I cannot truly calm the beast. It wages war within my body. It thrashes around like the wild animal it is, trying to claw its way free of me, its prison. I try to fight back against the rage it is producing. But soon, I become the rage. My human soul means nothing to Gregar. Unlike the dark chips, this is not a battle of will.

No, this is a battle of survival. Soul no longer matters here. Just raw instinct and power. As I collapse to my knees, I dig deep inside myself. I've got to have something left. I didn't give into Dark Mega. I won't give in to some beast.

_'I can do this. I've got to do this. Lan, Mom, Dad. The whole world is depending on me. The officials can't handle this beast, but I've got to. I'm more than just you're average custom navi. I HAVE TO DO THIS!'_ I thought as I yell out in pain.

Gregar could only communicate by causing me pain. The animal was a wild spirit, a ghost wanting to be free to haunt the earth. I had never been too fond of the spirits, but I would not let this one go. I grip the ground as I hear Lan talking to Dr. Hikari. What were they saying? I couldn't figure it out. The pain was the only thing I cared about. I could feel my hands scrapping the ground. Long jagged lines where left in the places where I scratched it.

I could feel the beast forcing itself into my programming. If it couldn't destroy me by raw force, it would adapt and present itself in other ways. I grit my teeth as felt the beast wage its war inside of me. Within seconds, I was drained of everything I had. Exhausted, I fully collapse onto the ground; but as I fall to the ground, I fell myself lose consciousness. The Cybest inside me backs down, almost as if it was curious about this latest development.

"Lan…I…did it." I say with weak confidence, barely on the verge of consciousness. My eyes are closed, but I'm still awake. But I'm completely spent. I can't talk. I can't move. I can only lie still. I fell my data break apart and return back to my PET. As I made it back to my home cyber space, I felt my mind split apart. I could feel my human nature being overridden by a more feral attitude. A beast nature. I force my mouth shut. I want to scream in pain, but I can't. I was afraid. Afraid that what left my mouth wouldn't be a scream. I want to howl. No, I want to roar. Even in my near death state, Gregar wanted more than a weaken prison cell.

"Megaman! Megaman! Oh, man! Dad, something's wrong with Megaman!" the concerned voice says. I wasn't sure who he was anymore. No, I knew! I had too! Something inside me screamed to remember the boy's name. After a few moments, I came up with a bleak answer. It was….a relative? I soon found myself not caring about who he was. Family ties weren't always necessary to me, especially when I was the Alpha.

"No, this is bad. Gregar is warring within his body. He can't take it. Lan, let me see you PET. I'm going to need to put him in something deeper than sleep mode." Another voice says. Once again, familiar…but fading fast.

Within second, I could feel myself getting drowsy. It was like someone had just shot me with a tranquilizer. I could feel the spirit of Gregar beginning to dye down a bit. Or was it just my body and mind going numb to the damage caused by the Cybeast. Before I pass out, I looked up through the screen to see two individuals staring concernedly at him.

I try to move my hand up to their faces on the screen in front of me, but I can't. Not only because of my physical exhaustion, but because my hand is no longer a hand. It's a claw. My blue armor has been replaced with some lightest green variant. By the looks on the two faces in front of me, they do not see what I see. I turn my hand into a fist; some part of me starts to fight back. It's a soft side, but a warrior nonetheless. In seconds, the war in me seems to once again die down and I fall into a state of momentary peace.

* * *

Dr. Hikari jacks the sleeping navi back into the PC as he pulls up a new menu. Megaman's data was a giant mess. Core wise, he was fine and his frame was still in tack. It was his personality side that had been broken. Luckily, the data seemed to be coming back together, as if it were a rubber band returning back from rest.

Dr. Hikari takes a sigh of relief. At least, he was not totally lost. Hub was still in there, fighting back the beast with all his power. This event confirmed it. However, his relief didn't last for too long.

"AAAHHH!" Megaman screams. His body glows again. The navi tosses and turns on the ground as he thrashes in pain. He once again starts to claw at the ground, as if he was trying to grab onto some ledge that could save him. The doctor hears Lan gasp next to him as the saw their beloved family member squirm in pain. Dr. Hikari quickly looks at more of his son's stats. His health was critical, "RROOAARR!" Megaman growls.

The doctor almost cries. The Cybeast had not gone down when the navi had fallen asleep. It would continue to change his son. It would continue to turn him into an animal until his son would no longer be human. The doctor immediately types in more code, strengthening the effect of his knock out program. In moments, his soon once again returns back into an induced sleep. Both Hikaris sit back for a moment.

If only there was a way to calm the Cybeast without hurting him…or worse. If only. Dr. Hikari steeled himself. No, this would not be the end for his son. He would find a way to save him again, no matter what it took.

* * *

Phew...wasn't sure if I would actually get this up. I've been having some computer troubles over the past couple of days. Ah well, I managed to save my stories and put them on my flash drive so that was good. Not really Thanksgiving-like, but I'm thankful for Megaman games. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
